


Study Date

by orphan_account



Series: Fem!Doctor x Rose Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Kissing, Studying, Teenagers, fem!doctor - Freeform, walking in on kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose needs help with her homework. Jane obliges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of Fem!Doctor, cause I absolutely love them. Enjoy!

_ This is just studying,  _ Jane had to remind herself. Rose’s tongue touched smile, Rose laughing and laying her head on the brunette’s shoulder should  _ not  _ be on Jane’s mind.

At least, not while Rose is right beside her.

Rose called Jane over asking for her help with physics homework, and she said yes. She couldn’t deny Rose, especially since she sounded so stressed out. When Jane came over, Rose thanked her profusely and looked over to the slightly big pile papers.

And thus, hour by hour ticked by, the accidental brushes of hands and the close proximity was getting to be a bit much for Jane. 

“You alright?” Rose asked, her friend was flushed and was breathing a bit too quickly to be considered normal.

“Y-Yeah, just a bit tired.” she stuttered.

“Do you want to go home? I’ll see if Mum can take you, since Donna is out with friends and Wilf is out stargazin’.”   

“N-no,” Damn, she had to get her head together, “besides, we only have a few papers left.” 

Rose was looking at her intensely, and she was getting somehow  _ more  _ red than she already was. She looked down and saw Rose lick her lips. Rose was close enough that Jane could feel her  _ breath  _ on her lips. She was about to  **_kiss her_ ** _. _

When Rose’s lips collided with hers, she gasped and her brain short-circuited. But luckly, her body knew just what to do…. kiss back. 

And what a kiss it was. It was messy; Jane had no experience and Rose only had one boyfriend prior to this. This wasn’t just kissing, this was full blown  _ snogging. _

Jane distantly heard knocking, and then a doorknob turning. Rose and Jane pulled away and flew to apart, just in time.

“I was thinkin’ about makin’ you girls a cuppa, since you’ve worked so ha-”  Jackie broke off her sentence to eye them suspiciously. 

They were both flushed, their hair was a mess, and their lips were swollen. Jane was eyeing her shoes like they were the most interesting thing she’d ever seen.

Jackie looked at them harshly and then sighed, “I suppose I should have seen this coming, with you making eyes at my daughter,” She looked to Jane pointedly. “And for god sake, if I catch you snogging again there will be consequences.”

They nodded, and started clearing up the papers on the bed and stacking them.

  
_ Next time, _ Rose vowed,  _ next time will be uninterrupted.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, it helps so much.


End file.
